


Working for the Weekend

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Manhandling, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Castiel has had one hell of a week at his job, but fortunately, he's coming home to his devoted alpha Dean...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	Working for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> Last prompt for today. Sorry to have flooded all my subscriber's inboxes...
> 
> And this one isn't edited, my bad, I've kinda run out of steam.

“Dean, I’m home,” Castiel called, wiping a hand across his brow as he toed his shoes off. What a week it had been - endless meetings, annoying deadlines, condescending alphas ignoring his advice because he was an omega - but it was finally over. The contract was submitted, the weekend promised some time alone with his mate, and--

Solid muscle slammed into Castiel, pinning him against the wall. Dean pawed him so roughly Castiel suspected he’d bruise, nuzzled at his neck, hips thrusting erection against Castiel’s thigh.

“Wha…”

And then the scent hit him, as rough as Dean’s body undulating against his, as arousing as Dean’s teeth nipping at his neck, as tempting as Dean’s cock working up against his hip.

Dean was in rut.

Oh, this weekend just got  _ so much  _ better.

“Sorry,” growled Dean. He didn’t sound sorry, and he didn’t stop. “Fuckin’ sorry...don’t got your coat off yet...but I need you, fuck do I need you...knew when I woke up this morning...but you had that fuckin’ contract--”

“Done now!” Castiel gasped. Dean’s powerful arms wrapped around his thighs, hefting him up. Slick pooled between his cheeks as heat surged through Castiel’s body - not  _ heat _ , his suppressants were working fine, but the warmth of desire, the fire of desperation, a conflagration of need and affection and arousal. But-- 

“Pants?” Castiel asked plaintively.

With a snarl, Dean’s fingers grasped the taut fabric of Castiel’s plants and tore. The fabric gave with a  _ snap _ and Dean’s cock brushed against his crack. Castiel hadn’t even realized Dean was naked - or was he? There was shirt fabric beneath Castiel’s fingers? - Dean’s rush had been so abrupt, his need so intense, his come on so powerful. 

“Need you.” Dean bit the words mindlessly into Castiel’s neck, hips thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, to drag his cock through Castiel’s slick. “Need…” Each slap of skin on skin seemed to bring them closer to penetration, Dean adjusting his hips, using his grip to shift Castiel’s ass. “Fuck.” Thrust. “Fuck.” Thrust. “Fuck, Cas.” Thrust. “Fuck-” -thrust- “-fuck-” -thrust- “-fuck-” -thrust- “-fuck-” -thrust- “-fuck--”

And Dean length slid into Castiel’s body with a single hard burst. Bliss choked Castiel; his back arched as he sought to embed every precious inch in his body, his head slamming the wall behind him. Stars danced across his vision, pain throbbing behind his eyes, ecstasy tingling through his skin.

“Cas...I…” Dean sounded so small, so lost, so worried, even as he humped up desperately. Castiel forced open teary eyes; Dean’s eyes glowed alpha red, his mouth hung open slack, his cheeks flushed an unhealthy crimson, and he was the most beautiful creature Castiel had ever beheld.

“I adore you,” whispered Castiel fondly. “Stop worrying and fuck me.”

And, with a groan that sounded torn from his very soul, Dean obeyed. Up and up and up he fucked, rutting into Castiel’s dripping hole. The scent of thick slick and rut mingled in the air, making a heady atmosphere. Every thrust slammed Castiel against the wall, slammed thick hardness deep into the most sensitive places in his body. After the stress of the preceding week, it was glorious to be taken, encompassed, filled and filled and filled. Waves of dizziness alternated with waves of bliss, washing away his tension. There was no feeling in the world like being wanted, like being used, like being  _ fucked _ by his alpha.

“So strong,” Castiel groaned.

Dean bit a guttural noise into his neck, fingers digging into Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks wider, allowing him to sink in deeper.

“So big.”

Fattening knot caught on Castiel’s rim as Dean worked into his body, unrelenting, undeniable.

“So...so good…”

As if Castiel would ever want to deny Dean his body, deny Dean  _ anything _ . He’d vowed once to never take an alpha mate, but then he’d met Dean, and he’d been lost - love at first sniff, scent bond, true mates, the stuff of dreams, the stuff Castiel had said he’d never believe in or trust and had ended up adoring.

“Love you!” he burst out.

“ _ Mine _ ,” Dean snarled. Another nip at Castiel’s neck and the coppery scent of blood mixed with the sultry air sitting heavy about them. “ _ My  _ omega.”

“Yours!” sobbed Castiel in agreement. There was no pain - he didn’t feel his skin tear, didn’t feel his blood flow, didn’t feel Dean’s teeth rip at him. There was only pleasure upon pleasure - he was Dean’s, and Dean was his, and they needed each other, and Dean’s knot was fat and growing in his hole, and Castiel felt so good, so so good, and--

“Take it…”

...so good…

“...take it, bitch…”

...so incredible...

“...take my knot…”

...so owned...

“...take it, take it…”

...so needed...

“...fucking  _ come bucket _ …”

...so filthy...

“...fucking  _ slut _ for it…”

...so  _ Dean’s _ ...

“...make you  _ beg  _ for it…”

“Please, Dean!”

“...just like that…”

“Please - please - please…”

“...make you...make you… _ mi--  _ !”

Dean’s knot punched into Castiel’s body and with a  _ scream _ , Castiel came, his erection straining against his pants, his hole straining around Dean’s huge cock. Dean gagged on a groan, mouthing at the new bite overlaying their mating scars, humping up as he spilled and spilled and spilled into Castiel’s body. Overwhelmed, Castiel went limp against the wall, relying on Dean to support him as pleasure soaked him, doused him, drowned him. On and on, it went, on and on - Dean climaxing and filling him, his channel milking his alpha, autonomous functions drawing out their mutual orgasms until finally, finally, each wave was less intense than the previous, and finally, finally, Castiel felt like he could think, felt like he could breath, felt like he could encompass any thought beyond -  _ oh god _ , and  _ more _ .

Blinking away gummy gunk, Castiel opened his eyes.

Dean watched him fondly, eyes deep green-and-gold, mouth and chin smeared with Castiel’s blood.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean mumbled with an adorable, delirious giggle.

“Hello, Dean.”

“So...I’m in rut…”

“I noticed,” Cas replied dryly, clenching his ass to milk Dean’s knot.

“And...ooooh, fuck…” Another dribble of come filled Castiel; Dean’s seed was so copious, the pressure inside Castiel so intense, that he could even that slight addition, sloshing deep within him. “...like...you know...sorry ‘bout all that…”

“About...what...precisely?” Castiel squeezed again. Dean’s strained moan was simply too cute, the feel of Dean spilling even more into Castiel’s channel too glorious.

“...uh...mostly the dirty talk…I mean…um…”

“You mean I’m  _ not  _ your filthy bitch?” asked Castiel thoughtfully.

“You know I don’t think...come on, Cas, throw me a bone, are you pissed? I cleaned the whole house! I made dinner. I’ll take such good care of you...just...I got hit by your scent, and I think I lost my goddamn mind there for a few minutes and--”

Castiel silenced him with a finger over his lips. “Dean,” he said with all the seriousness he could muster, “I am your mate, and your husband. I love you very much, and am only too pleased to be your…” He paused, managed to get his hands up in the scant space between them, and made air quotes as he said, “come bucket.”

Dean spluttered on a laugh, shoulders shaking, body quivering, cock spilling yet more. Moans tinged his laughter, and he smothered Castiel against the wall, humping into him, kissing him, mouthing tenderly against his skin. 

“Love you…”

“I know.”

“...didn’t mean it…”

“I know.”

“Need you so bad.”

“I know.”

“I...I…”

“Dean, please, relax. I  _ know _ , and I love you.”

“...but…”

“Look at me, please?” asked Castiel. Dean leaned back enough to blink bemused affection at him. “You’re going to be my good alpha this week, right?” Dean nodded eagerly. “I swear, I will get you through this rut.”

“...know you will…”

“...but may I just say, I’m so glad I didn’t get my coat off? This would have been  _ brutal  _ on my back otherwise…”

“Sor--”

Grabbing Dean’s cheek, Castiel pulled their faces together and silenced him with a kiss. “Stop apologizing. This was wonderful to come home to, and I can’t  _ wait  _ to share the next few days with you.”

“Love you…”

They’d had a lot of good days, a lot of good nights, more wonderful times than Castiel could count. 

“...love you so much, Cas…”

But this?

“...and I swear, always, I’ll  _ always _ be your alpha…”

Castiel already knew - this was going to be their best weekend yet.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, that's it for today. Thanks for folks who read this, and any of the other things I posted today.
> 
> I'll be back to chipping away at WIP on Monday, I expect, and I'm thinking I may take more prompts next Saturday, so if that's something that might interest you, maybe consider following my Tumblr?
> 
> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
